1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mark transfer tool, a mark transfer tape and manufacturing method of mark transfer tape, and more particularly to a mark transfer technology for transferring a transfer mark in a thin film composed of characters, codes, patterns or their combination arranged and formed on a mark transfer tape, to a sheet of paper or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various marks composed of characters, codes, patterns or their combination are prepared as stamps and impressed on a sheet of paper or other object surface through ink, or prepared as mark seals (adhesive seals) and adhered to a sheet of paper or the like.
In the background of the recent technical innovation and diversification of general users' preferences, widening of product variety is needed in various technical fields, and such trend is not exceptional in the stationery field handling various marks.